


According to Plan

by peachesandgravy (cheriper)



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Escapism, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Slow Burn, atlantis fic, very slow burn because i still dont know what im doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:14:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24203470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheriper/pseuds/peachesandgravy
Summary: Prince Sungjin carried the weight of the world on his shoulders. A prophecy had foretold how he was meant to be the greatest king of their land... only when he marries the one destined for him. With a kingdom on the verge of collapse, his brother drifting away from him, and the complicated relationship of his friends around him, Sungjin wondered how that could be possible.Enter Dreia. She only needed a quick escape from her bland and pointless city life - not get lost in a famed lost city. Stuck, she had no choice but to help the handsome prince who found her and his friends find ways to save their kingdom until they could help her.Bargains were struck and with the help of Sungjin's so-called friends, they hatch up a plan where the prince and the outsider pretend to be in love. In exchange, they will help Dreia find her way back to her world. Everything's going according to plan... until the pretending began to feel a little too real.[Sungjin x OC]
Relationships: Park Sungjin/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

> _When I don't touch you it's a mistake in any life,_
> 
> _in each place and forever._
> 
> \- Bob Hicok, "Other Lives and Dimensions and Finally a Love Poem"

The sea had always provided a solace to Prince Sungjin. Standing just where the waves are crashing softly against the warm sand, he took a deep, cleansing breath. Perhaps if he willed hard enough, he could also expel all his worries.

Let the sea absorb the unbearable weight of a whole kingdom on the verge of a turmoil never before experienced in hundreds of millennia.

His younger brother had enough nuggets of wisdom to share about leadership and how the worst challenges make the best leaders. But truly, if he was asked even honestly, he didn’t want to be the best leader; he just wanted to be an okay leader. Enough for his people to live comfortably. Enough for the kingdom to go on until his child would be ready to inherit.

Enough for him to say that he had ruled and lived okay.

Was it too much to ask the gods?

Sungjin closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth of the sun on his tilted face. Behind his lids, everything was just red. The color of passion. 

He knew the drought plaguing his kingdom was just beginning. A few months ago, a couple of their major rivers flowing into the kingdom had started to dry. Tributaries have completely left fields in the rural areas that have stopped flowing. 

If the prophecy at his birth were correct, then the challenge would just get harder from here on out. Unless…

Unless someone comes and he marries whoever it was.

_“One will bring a cure. One will bring famine. Choose wisely and bind to thee in an everlasting knot.”_

He snorted. He was already married to his throne. How could the Oracle - may her soul rest peacefully among the gods - even think that Sungjin would have enough in him to marry anyone aside from his job?

He opened his eyes and glared at the horizon. “You could have made it easier for me, y’know.” He mumbled under his breath. How was he going to protect his kingdom when his success is dependent on something the gods would give him or not?

Mutoji, their kingdom, was alone in their world. Or, well, they were alone along with Lemuria. These two neighboring kingdoms were all there were in the world.

They used to be called Atlantea. Many millennia ago, they used to share a world with kingdoms of different cultures who coveted what Atlantea had: peace, wealth, and technology.

But they weren’t ready for what Atlantea had.

It was a difficult period. The kings had to beg and beg the gods to save Atlantea until one night, the generous gods of the sea and the skies embraced the kingdom tightly - it was a period of darkness which scared a lot of their people. When the skies opened up, Atlantea was finally at peace. No more errant warships on their horizon. No more wooden horses the size of a hill at their gates.

Sungjin wished his prayers were heard by the gods, too. But years had gone by since he assumed the throne, and no one had been cast away to their shores.

(And he was sure someone would come. It happened once before. But that’s a story for a different time.)

For one last time that day, he clasped his hands together, bowed his head, and with all his heart, he prayed. “Please, let this be the day.”

Things weren’t looking up for Dreia. In the general sense, but most importantly and urgently, right now. When she went out of her rented room in that cheap Airbnb she was staying in, the sun was still frying everyone under it. The beach was as silent as her phone on airplane mode - nary a wave on sight. Which was weird considering this was a surf town. The beach literally had to have a surplus of waves for the surf dudes walking up and down the shore with their boards on tow.

Dreia wasn’t supposed to be here. La Union was famous for its rolling waves, the ever-present pack of yuppie crowd seeking escape from the bustling city, great brews of coffee and even better local IPA beers. La Union capitalized on the fantasy of escape and millennials and some Gen Zs were lapping it all up like a hungry toddler on its first bottle of milk.

On her way here, Dreia drowned her demons with music. Her roommate, Claire, recommended this up and coming band to her. Amazing discography. Cute members. Lyrics popping off and melody sharp enough to claw into your chest make you face all the heartache and fears you’re running away from. But the thing was, they only performed for the select few venues.

Claire was supposed to be with her on this trip. After all, she was the one who introduced her to the scene, so to speak. Dreia had no interest in indie bands. But rooming up with Claire meant listening to The Bandeau, Calibri and Callie, Dorothy’s Band, and Day Sick all night long. Pretty soon, Dreia found herself holding Claire's hand tight in the middle of a packed club, following the tour stops of all these bands. The darkness of Friday nights would blend into midnight blue and orange mornings of Saturday mornings, the beats of drums, strong guitar riffs, and the chorus of a crowd stayed reverberating in her eardrum as they dig into their fast food pancakes and sausage.

Pretty soon, Dreia would find herself recognizing the soft tunes played in their museum. Sometimes even, she’d recommend songs to Justin, the cool Marketing kid in charge of the museum’s ambiance (and setup and events and social media; they’re a tightly knit family at work, which is LinkedIn speak for a team of five doing the work of twenty.)

And it was all Claire’s fault.

It was also Claire’s fault that Dreia found herself here in La Union, alone and… well, frankly she still didn’t know what to do with herself. Claire had an emergency family thing that she cannot escape from. Dreia would have backed out, but Claire pushed her to go. Not everyone had the opportunity to see Day Sick live, her traitor of a roommate said.

She was escaping her city problems, sure. This beach music festival was Claire’s idea. For the first time, they would be able to see Day Sick live. The band, although gaining fame, was also notorious for being rare. There were theories floating around that it was their band’s marketing ploy to keep their fans hungry for their live performances. And for the lucky ones who had been fortunate to see them? They fuel the fire of the urban legend of just how out of this world the band’s performances are.

She didn’t know why, of all music events and festivals, they had to attend this one five hours away from the city. But if Dreia could have a quick and blissful respite from her city life on top of enjoying good music, then she wouldn't complain much.

Soon, Dreia stood up from her seat, dropping a few bills on the table to cover for her Iced Americano. She’d order a beer from the next-door brewery and take a stroll along the beach. It was hot. She could order raw egg from the store beside the brewery and end up with a cooked one after her stroll, maybe. But an ice-cold bottle of beer sounds absolutely heavenly right now.

She was here to drown her sorrows and drowning them with beer sounded like a good start.

On her third bottle, Dreia thought the alcohol was starting to kick in. Don’t get her wrong, it had been hours since her first bottle. She’d been nursing this one for at least two bands now. 

The humidity of the day gave way to the cold breeze of night. Still, the sea was quiet. Eerily so. 

But what did she know? She grew up in the city. The only body of water she was familiar with was the artificial pond in their university.

Taking a sip, she continued to watch the band performing on stage. Dorothy’s Band had a cult following in the city, this much she knew. But controversy and scandal had marred the band’s image. They could have been the main events for this festival, but now they’re relegated to opening for Day Sick.

That’s some karma for them.

A static bleared through the air, signaling the end of a performance before loud hoots from the audience rang out. The crowd started to swarm towards the stage. Day Sick’s performance was about to start. 

Dreia straightened up from her post at the nearby tables. It was a bit far away from the stage, but close enough to still see the performers. There were food carts lined up around her, eager to serve the festival-goers with freshly grilled seafood, meat, and all manner of food.

She could see the drummer take his seat behind the drum kit. From what she heared, he was still a university student. Pretty ballsy of him to venture out this far from school, especially since it’s midterms season from what she heard from her younger cousins. The keyboardist and the lead guitarist followed closely, talking animatedly between themselves, ignoring the hoots and catcalls of their eager crowd.

Their leader, with the shaven head but still looked cool as hell, soon walked up to the waiting microphone stand. “Test, 1-2-3....”

And the crowd went wild.

Really, the reputation this band had was a well-planned, carefully curated marketing plan that Dreia couldn’t help but respect. As an assistant museum curator, she knew all about creating a mood, setting up a certain stage to persuade your audience to see from your perspective, regardless if you are an authority on the subject or if you just want them to see what you want them to see.

Their bassist hopped onto stage from the crowd - what a showoff - his gold bass guitar, glinting from the stage lights, strapped to his torso. The band was complete. The young drummer dropped a sequence of beats before the mindblowing, ear-exploding harmony of guitars, keys, and percussion fanned the flames of the already ablaze crowd.

It was such a shame Claire wasn’t here to see them. The energy was just… insane. Claire had brought her to various band performances. Sure, there were some of them that sounded fresh out of their parents’ garage. 

But there were some performances so magical they just transported you to someplace else. Somewhere where there was only music. Beats that lull you to safety. The notes ascended around you, bringing you to a height that was simply out of this world.

This performance… it was that. But way more.

Dreia couldn’t feel anything. Actually, it wasn’t that. It wasn’t a numbing feeling, what this band was evoking from her. It was… all the emotions she had kept inside her and the emotions of the crowd. She couldn’t even name them. There were no names for the intensity and passion that just filled the air enough to dissolve the oxygen around the area.

Science, logic - these things stopped to exist. There was only the booming beauty of Day Sick’s music over the speakers. The crowd sang along with them.

She thought the three beers she’d consumed were enough to tip her over to drunk, but no. It had to be the euphoric feeling from this performance. Her veins were on fire. Her soul - cracked, battered and exhausted - had been touched. Not healed, no. It would probably take an entire week of listening to this band to completely heal her. 

But touched. 

She didn’t know how touch-starved her soul was until this moment. And when your work is being surrounded by art from 9 am to 6 pm and none of them were enough to touch your soul, you’d know how broken you are. How a simple touch would probably be more than enough to fill others’ souls. But yours.

This touch… it was more than enough for Dreia at the moment.

Everyone has been so immersed in the band that no one noticed how the waters behind the stage had slowly receded. No one could hear the deadly silence beneath the booming festival noise.

But it was there. It was there and it beckoned.

It started with a low tone. Swish. Swish. The sound of soft waves crashing into each other. Until momentum escalated.

No one had seen the giant wave crash into the shore. Everyone was wiped out.

The news crew would come early the next morning and find people drenched, lying unconscious on the shore. Surprisingly, no one was hurt. People were mysteriously spared. The band was safe - the young drummer escaping his school responsibilities, the friendly keyboardist, the cute lead guitarist, the cool bassist, and the silent leader. All accounted for.

Except… no one thought to look for Dreia.

There was dried sand at her mouth and the sun was frying her alive, those were her first thoughts that morning. Dreia tried to feel her body. Her mouth was parched - probably from the three bottles of beer she had been drinking the night before? Her right arm was stuck beneath her tummy, carrying most of her weight and it had started to hurt her elbow joint. She rolled her body sideways. Now the sun was frying her face. 

She could feel her top roll up, exposing her little pouchy abdomen. She tugged it down and… huh? Her clothes were dry. Just how long was she asleep? And was she still at the shore?

She started to crack open one eye. It was too bright. The sun was doing its best to kill her either by frying her up or by blinding her. She wasn’t sure. 

Eventually, she finally hauled herself into a sitting position. Her bones hurt. Her skin stung. Her mouth was begging for a cold Iced Americano. Blinking until her vision corrected, she saw the bright, blue ocean. This view never failed to bring her peace, however short-lived that could be.

She turned around and started to pick herself up when she noticed the density of the forest in front of her.

Forest.

La Union was many things but not a forested area.

For heaven’s sake, there was a cafe beside a brewery beside a small grocery store on a fucking beachfront.

Not a forest.

Something was wrong.

Did she… stroll around last night, drunk as a skunk, and walked to this forested area? Surely, she’s still in La Union.

She started to walk. The beach was surprisingly clean and quiet. Eerily so. When she got into the edge of the forest, she stopped. She had to. It was too dense. She’d been to school trips to nature reserves and there was no place that was as densely thick as this one.

“It’s okay, Dreia. There’s no other way but in.” She said out loud.

A couple of steps in and it has finally sunk in. She’s lost. But then she had no other choice but to walk on. Move forward.

Eventually, she reached a small stream. Ha! She’s no survivalist, but she knew civilizations were built around rivers. Not streams this tiny, but these streams feed into bigger rivers. She’d follow this one and for sure she’d reach the road.

So she walked. And trudged. And slipped through the tiny stream, but no big deal. Nothing could touch her now. Adrenaline had started to pump into her veins. She refused to name that heart-pumping feeling as anxiety.

Until she saw the small clearing.

Thank you, higher powers of the universe.

There was a small hut in the middle of the cottage. Flower boxes lined up the front facade of the hut. It was cute. Maybe some local was using it as a stop for when he came into the forest.

She made her way closer to the door and knocked.

No one answered.

She tried again. Tak-tak-tak.

Finally, she heard rustling inside before a bolt was turned.

The door opened and revealed…

Day Sick’s leader? But… what’s with all the hair?


	2. Chapter 2

When Sungjin prayed for today to be the day his problems would be solved, he wasn’t thinking clearly of the consequences. And by consequence, he meant for the gods to finally - finally - hear him and deliver some sort of answer to him.

There was no reason not to think of the woman in front of him as a godsend. Her long dark locks curling slightly at the end, just right below her full breasts. Sungjin had to forcefully bring his eyes up to her face. But it was no help, too. Her face was just… How could he look at those big doe eyes and not look away? How could anyone think the gods do not listen to prayers when this beautiful woman came just hours after he made his prayer?

How was this all happening to him?

Faced with the one thing he only needed, his brain stopped working and he could only gape at her.

“Uhm… Aren’t you—?” She began.

Sungjin could only raise one eyebrow at her in dazed confusion.

“I mean, weren’t you… with me on the beach?” The beautiful lady stammered. 

“Beach?” Finally, Sungjin found his voice. He was proud of how he sounded confident. “I was walking along the shore earlier, yes.” He tried to confirm. That it was hours ago, before he took a short nap here at his cottage, was something he wouldn’t tell anyone. Not even to Wonpil, though Sungjin thought Wonpil had some idea about what he does when he gets too stressed.

“No, I meant. You were performing with your band when the huge wave crashed into the shore. Right into the stage… I could remember now.” She whispered the last of her words as if she was saying it more to herself.

Sungjin continued to look at her in confusion. “Perform? I’ve never had to perform in my entire life.” Indignance dripped at his words. As if a prince like him would ever be caught doing something so… risque. Performers had to show their emotions on stage. If there was anything Sungjin was, he was a stoic prince through and through. Emotions make a ruler vulnerable. He wouldn’t be caught dead wearing his emotions up his sleeves.

And then he remembered that they were still talking practically for all the world to see. “Can you please get inside the cottage? It feels off to speak with you on the doorway.” 

The young woman stepped inside and her big doe eyes widened. Sungjin felt his heart skip a beat.

“Whoa. This looks super quaint.” She took in everything. Sungjin’s cottage was small. As they stepped inside, they were welcomed by a small couch bookended by two mismatching high back armchairs. A couple of steps away from one of the chairs was a small hearth, which they only use during the worst of winter. There was a small kitchen, enough to prepare a small meal. And a dining table with five chairs.

The lady twirled in place, trying her best to look at everything. As if she hadn’t seen anything like this house before. Curious.

“I’m sorry. I let you in and I didn’t even know your name. I’m usually better than this,” he said.

She was obviously taken by the sight of his cottage, she probably forgot all about him already. She slightly jumped in her skin, before she turned her gaze at him. “You’re right. I kind of know you, though.”

“You do?” Of course, she did. He’s the prince. Everyone knew him. Or of him. 

“You’re the guitarist of Day Sick, right? The leader? It’s just weird ‘cause I thought you had a bald head last night?” She stepped closer to him as if she couldn’t help the pull of their bodies. Slowly, she raised an arm to gently touch his locks.

“Sungjin!” The door flew open, breaking their small bubble.

Immediately, the lady recoiled her hand as if she were burned. Sungjin stepped away from her, too. Before his back hit Jae, who was by then already standing behind him.

“Sungjin, the Elder has been looking for you! I swear, if you didn’t get your ass in the wreck room immediately, heads will roll.”

“Not his, though.” Wonpil piped in from behind them, already sitting down to his place at the couch. Dowoon guffawed beside Wonpil, for whatever reason that only Dowoon would know.

“Ah, Piri. You’re so funny.” His little brother continued to laugh at Wonpil’s quip.

It was only when Younghyun stepped inside the cottage and fixed his foxy eyes at the lady did they notice the presence of the lady. Immediately, the young men tensed and crowded at Sungjin protectively. 

Jae immediately stepped in front of Sungjin. Wonpil took Sungjin’s right and Younghyun on his left. He could feel Dowoon clutching his shirt from behind.

“Who are you?” Jae started.

The lady visibly gulped. “Why are you all acting like I’d hurt your friend? This,” she waved her hand at them. “...is a little too much, you know. I’m just a concert-goer. I didn’t intend to harm your leader. I’m not that kind of fangirl.”

Jae scrunched his eyebrows at him. “What?” He spat.

“You’re not making any sense, young lady,” Wonpil said.

“What is a concert-goer? We only know of the Lemurians. Are you from another island?” Younghyun’s strong voice carried a bite that betrayed his role as Mutoji’s formidable general.

“I— What? Lemuria? Is that a town here in La Union?”

“Okay, wait. Stop.” Sungjin said over his men before he released a tired sigh. He immediately felt Wonpil turn to him. He knew without even seeing Pil’s face that worry was etched on his face. “I’m fine. Everything’s fine. I found this lady in front of the cottage just before you got here.”

“She isn’t from here, is she?” Dowoon asked from behind them. They all turned to him. Or well, not Younghyun who was still glaring at the lady. “Look at her clothes. They’re weird.”

To be fair, this was true. Sungjin had never seen such clothes before. He just thought there might be some crazy fashion trend happening in Lemuria for her to look like that. Females in Mutoji dress with layers and layers of skirts while the ones in Lemuria dress a bit more… creatively. The last time he saw a Lemurian, she was wearing a midriff cotton sorry excuse for a dress. Sungjin could only remember because he also remembered how funny Younghyun was when he choked on the water he was drinking when the Lemurian came in.

The lady in front of them was wearing a white cotton shirt and some pants. Very curious.

Dowoon made his way in front of the lady, so quickly no one had been able to stop him. His younger brother towers her. Sungjin couldn’t see Dowoon’s face, but knowing his brother, he’s probably directing a scowl at this lady. He would do this a lot while reading thick tomes of books or at problems that baffle him.

“You’re in a kingdom called Mutoji. We used to share the name Atlantea with our neighboring kingdom Lemuria but they are sore losers so we cut ties from them—”

Younghyun actually choked on air at this. Beside Sungjin, Wonpil started to relax, probably because of Dowoon's summary of their shared history with Lemuria.

“—If you’re not from here, you have to tell us. See, there’s this prophecy—”

“Whoa, wait. Stop.” Sungjin cut. Dowoon shot him a look over his shoulders, allowing Sungjin to see the crazed and baffled expression on the lady’s face. “You don’t have to share the prophecy with her.”

“What? Why? It’s obvious, right?” Dowoon looked at everyone’s eyes. “She’s the answer to our problems. The one you’re supposed to—”

“No! That’s—”

“Oh, Younghyun. Stop it. We know how much you love my brother but your love is not enough to heal the land.” Dowoon teased.

“But Dowoon has a point,” Jae interjected. He had been watching the exchange silently and it wasn’t until Dowoon pointed it out that he realized that it was true. “She — what’s your name, sorry?”

“Dreia.”

“Dreia. Perfect. That’s a nice name. Okay, going back,” Jae stood in front of the boys and faced them to explain. “Let’s backtrack: Mutoji, our dear beloved kingdom, is facing a crisis we had never seen before. When Prince Sungjin over here was born, the Oracle prophesied that the only way to solve this problem was to marry the right outsider.”

Jae paused. At the back of his mind, Sungjin thought Jae was doing it all for the drama. He loved this kind of thing.

“So, Dreia. What we’re saying is—”

“We think it’s you.” Dowoon interrupted, beaming at Dreia. “You’re the prophesied one. The one my brother should marry so the crisis is averted.”

Dreia, meanwhile, could only just stare at them. Here was Day Sick, she was sure of it. She’d seen countless of their promo pictures, regardless of their elusive organic presence. But they’re wearing clothes that are fit for a fantasy world. She didn’t trust herself, or her ears, to believe what they were telling her.

“I’m sorry. What?”

She was too young to get married! Or, well. Twenty-seven is the ripe age to do so, but still. Her love life was the least of her worries only because it didn’t even make itself into the list. The last thing she needed was to get married to the leader of a rock band turned prince of a kingdom overnight.

If this was a result of the three bottles of beer she had, she’s swearing off alcohol forever.

“Please, we don’t need her help. We can figure out a solution. I’m sure the Lemurians have just cut off our essential water supply from the mountains in their territory.” The bassist said. Or, at least he looked like the bassist from last night. He didn’t look as happy-go-lucky as he did at the performance. In fact, Dreia was sure that the only thing standing quite literally between her and his serious-looking sword strapped on his hips were his friends - the electric guitarist who was still incredibly tall and skinny and the big puppy who was the drummer.

“But the prophecy, Younghyun!” The skinny guitarist objected. This time, he moved beside Dreia, as if taking her side on this fight. There was no her side or their side, she thought. There was only, _‘This is ridiculous and out of this world. Can I please just go back to the beach now?’_

“I agree!” The cute drummer seconded. Dreia stole a glance at him. Hmmm, interesting. Will these men resist the charm the drummer wielded. Dreia immediately noticed how charisma just poured off him like an overflowing pail of water and she didn’t even know him for a long time.

The leader sighed. Even in this weird dream fever of a world, he was still the leader of the band. That was… heartwarmingly nice.

The keyboardist, who up until this point remained silent, let out a sigh, too. “I’ve got a bad feeling about this.”

The drummer brightened visibly beside her.

“Wait! Shouldn’t you be asking what I think of your plan? It seemed like I’ll be playing a huge role in it.” Dreia interjected. “I don’t even know your names yet!”

The drummer turned to her and bowed. “Pleasure to meet you, my lady. Prince Dowoon of Mutoji, at your service.”

“Howdy, I’m Jae. I’m the kingdom’s planner.” The tall, skinny one said beside her.

The keyboardist moved closer to shake her hand, which Dreia appreciated. “I’m Wonpil. My role is to manage the library and this young prince over here,” he said as he cocked his head in Dowoon's direction.

“Hehe.” If Dowoon had a tail, he would be wagging it now.

The still-scowling bassist cleared his throat to introduce their leader. “This is Prince Sungjin, heir to the throne of Mutoji. And I’m Kang Younghyun, the general of the army.”

Ah, so that’s why he was overprotective of their leader. And that’s also why they moved to protect him from her. She was meeting the prince.

She was meeting the prince. Holy shit, where the fuck did she bring herself?

“Great. Awesome. Fantastic.”

“You’re gonna lose it, aren’t you?” Dowoon asked.

“Hell, yes,” Dreia said before she started hyperventilating. Immediately, the men crowded into her space, asking if she was fine. She threw a hand out to stop them. “Stop. Stop. Let me just— I need to breathe. I just need to breathe.”

In. Out. In. Out. Out.

“We understand that it’s too much to absorb in one go.” She heard Sungjin began behind her. Something warm started to suffuse the back of her shirt. “Actually, no. I can’t understand because I’ve never been in your position. It must be very difficult… to wrap your head around the idea of this world. And now you’re learning you’re destined to save an entire kingdom.”

She felt something touch her shoulder slightly, but no hand ever rested there. He continued. “If there’s anything I understand all too well, it’s the pressure of doing something big, not for yourself, but the sake of others.” It was almost as if he whispered this just so only she could hear. How could something so big and heavy be delivered lightly?

But she felt it. The heaviness inside her chest that she had been feeling ever since her bus trip to La Union felt heavier. No, that wasn’t accurate. It felt like someone was tugging at it, testing how much more she could hold on before the imaginary rope that carried everything snapped.

Taking one last deep breath, Dreia faced them again. “Okay. I’m… I’m not exactly sure where I am, aside from the things that you’ve told me. And if I could still go back to my world. Just… Please. Help me out and I’ll help you out.”

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my happy project. Stay on board, it's bound to get crazy.


End file.
